Point Blank
by lucidly
Summary: When a promising hunter is brought to Camelot for attempted murder of the Prince, she finds that she is no longer the predator. After proving her skills as an archer, Thea is surprised that Uther lets her live, forcing her to serve in Camelot's ranks. But this strange new girl seems to be drawn to Arthur, along with one of his most trusted knights.
1. The Dead of Night

**Full Summary:** **When a young, but promising, hunter is hired by a mysterious employer to kill the young Prince, she does not hesitate to accept his generous payment. Not remembering her employer's face, the young girl sets off to kill the future king as he makes a long trek back to Camelot. Forgetting to check if everyone was asleep, the assassin is caught red-handed, and brought back to Camelot for trial.**

Featured Pairings:_ Arthur/OC, Gwaine/OC, Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Arthur, Morgana/Mordred_

* * *

Knocking an arrow into the oak long bow, the hooded silhouette creeps closer upon the brigade of men, who lie fast asleep on their makeshift beds. The knights sleep soundly, and the mercenary's feet silently crunch on the mulch. One of them stirs, and she instinctively draws back the arrow, her sights set dead-on on a dark-haired man who sleeps on a blue wool mat. He mumbles something in his sleep before turning onto his other side. The assassin lets out a breath they didn't know they were holding before continuing, darkened eyes searching for their target as they relax their arm.

There. Sleeping alongside his dark-haired serving boy was the angel-haired prince. The assassin frowned, their lips curling down. It was a pity, for the king looked peaceful in his sleep. Drawing the string back once more, the mercenary hardly has to aim.

"My lord!" cries a deep voice. The sound of an unsheathing sword finds it's way to the mercenary's ear. The knights begin to rise, drawing their weapons in alarm. The assailant groans; they should've checked if all of the beds were filled before even attempting to murder the prince.

Off guard, the assassin whirls around, their cloak twirling around. The assassin has a staredown with a short-haired knight before their hands drop the bow and arrow. The mercenary is carried away by light feet that soar over the ground, leaping and bounding over the twisted and gnarled roots of trees. Three of the knights pursue him, their chainmail making noises as they pick up their speed. The cloaked figure makes no attempt to stop as the knights charge towards him.

"Damn!" cries the hunter, his cloak caught on a tray branch. One of the knights, the one closest, takes this opportunity, taking his sword and running it through the petite body.

The assassin lets out a pained whimper before falling to their knees as Gwaine pulls out his sword with a sickening sound. He kneels on the ground, harshly pulling down the assassin's hood. "Who dares to harm the noble Prince Arthur?" he commands, his voice tainted with a fierce loyalty. Under the hood is a scarf that covers most of the assailant's face except for their piercing blue-green eyes.

With weakly drawn breaths, the assassin's chest rises and falls as they tumble to the side, Gwaine catching them as his friends draw near, sharp weapons in hand. Arthur kneels alongside Gwaine, interested in who would want to kill him in the middle of the night. The prince's fingers begin to peel away the light blue scarf, revealing the young, supple face of a wounded girl.

"It-It's a woman?"

The girl looks at all of them with frightened and pained eyes, her lips parted as she continues to draw in hiccuped breaths. The men stare, dumbfounded, before Arthur unfastens the strings of her cloak, throwing it to the side as he inspects her wound. "Merlin!" he calls, although the serving boy was already standing at his side, dutifully.

"Yes, sire?" says Merlin.

Arthur looks up at him, blue eyes commanding. "Treat this woman's injury immediately," he orders, to the protest of his knights.

"Sir, she tried to murder you!" argues Percival. One look from Arthur shuts him up. Arthur picks her up into his arms, her half-conscious eyes staring up into the tree tops. He lays her down back in the camp, on a patch of grass by a tree.

"Percival, this woman is badly wounded. It is the middle of the night. She will not survive the night with a stab like that. We must ride to Camelot and give her a proper trial," Arthur retorts as Merlin returns with some supplies. "She may have tried to kill me, but she does not deserve to suffer until morning."

Merlin treats her wounds as best he can, giving the girl sketchy looks as he attempts to bind the injury through her dress. The knights, of their own accord, bind her hands round the tree with a spare rope, and Arthur does not protest this time.

Xxx

In the morning, they set out for Camelot, nobody saying a word on the journey home. The girl rides on Merlin's horse, her hands bound to the saddle. Merlin leads the black mare by its reins.

xxx

The girl is led to a dark cell, shoved in by rough hands. "Have fun, girlie," says one of the guards, who has some missing teeth and a crooked nose. He closes the cell door before she can run out, locking it and pocketing the key. Leaning back against the walls, the girl stares out the bars of the cell, wincing as she adjusts her position, her hand going to her side. The bandages the boy put on earlier are wet with her blood, and the girl hisses in pain as her hand comes away patterned with red.

She falls asleep on her bed, dozing softly when she hears soft footsteps thudding in her direction. The young woman sits up erect, only whimpering softly when she feels a stabbing pain in her side when she reaches back to draw an arrow that wasn't there.

The figure, seeing that she's startled, stops, half of their body shielded with shadows. "Who's there?" the girl demands, her voice light and airy. She can see that the stranger wears armor, so it wasn't the servant coming to change her dressing.

"I am Gwaine, knight of Camelot," the figure says, stepping up against the bars of the cell, peering in. The girl sees that he has a platter of food in his hands. "I've come to deliver your sup-"

"I do not want your pity, Sir Gwaine," says the girl. The food smells delightful, and it tickles her nose. Her stomach makes a growling sound as she says this, and the knight chuckles.

"It seems your body betrays you," he says. A guard comes up from behind him and unlocks the cell door, and Gwaine steps in, setting the tray on the side of the bed as the guard walks off, returning to his post. "Please, eat."

The girl shakes her head. "No." She doesn't tell him this, but she will only eat when she is starving. The hunger that she experienced now was no more than that – hunger. "Thank you, but I will not eat."

"I insist," says Gwaine, pushing the plate towards her. "You will not get another decent meal until morning; in fact, you may not even get a meal tomorrow morning. So please," he pauses, his eyes boring into hers. "Eat."

The girl rolls her eyes and gratefully pulls the plate towards her, eating with the spoon provided. She savours every mouthful of food, scraping the plate clean. When she's finished, she gives the platter back to Gwaine. "I'm finished."

He takes it and sets it just outside the cell. He doesn't leave, though. "What's your name?" he asks.

"Thea," the girl answers straightforwardly.

Gwaine stands up, his eyes catching the soaked bandages. He feels a stab of pity go through him. "Well, Thea, I apologize for having to... apprehend you so brutally."

"Apprehend? You mean giving me a potentially fatal wound and then dragging my sorry arse to Camelot just so I could be given a death sentence? Well, I suppose I forgive you," Thea replies coldly.

Gwaine looks at her, taken aback. Wordlessly, her exits her cell, waving for the guard to lock her in. He lingers outside the backs for a moment. "I'll have them send the physician come morning."

Thea smiles as she sees him retreat, although she soon wishes that he would return. It was awfully lonely in her dark cell.

* * *

**Hi guys! Thanks for the read :) Please R&R, and leave any comments or suggestions. Everything helps :)**


	2. One Shot

Gwaine knocks gently on Arthur's door, his knuckles rapping on the dark wood. "Enter," says a voice form within. Gwaine pushes open the doors, letting himself slide in.

"Ah, Gwaine," Arthur says. "Come in." Arthur sits at his table, poring over a manuscript with a glass of wine in hand.

Gwaine closes the door behind him, letting it close. "Sorry to bother you at this late hour, sire," he says, bowing his head. "I've come to speak to you about the girl, Thea."

Arthur nods, setting aside the parchment. "Thea," he says, letting the name become familiar on his tongue. "Yes, what have you to notify me of?" he asks, resting his chin on his fist.

"Tomorrow, she is to have a trial under your father's ruling," Gwaine starts. "This girl... she does not seem to be the sort to kill... I believe that she was put up to it by someone. If you'll hear me out, sire, I do believe that her life should be spar–"

Gwaine is cut off. "You mean to tell me that you want my father to forgive a girl that tried to shoot an arrow at me while I was asleep?" Arthur asks, his voice perplexed. "Gwaine, I agree with you, that she should keep her life, but my father will not bend easily. You know this," he adds.

The other knight, still wearing his mail, furrows his brow. "I understand, sire." He bows his head again, humbly. "If you will excuse me, I should like to retire for the evening."

Arthur nodded, waving Gwaine away. "Thank you for bringing this up to me anyways, Gwaine," Arthur says as he watches his friend exit his chambers.

Arthur turns his attention back to the manuscripts, his lips pursed in thought as he reads over them in his head.

Xxx

The servants mutter amongst themselves as they watch Thea being hauled into the throne room. She can hear their whispered thoughts, and Thea rolls her eyes as they approach the grand room. The doors are thrown open and Thea is roughly released into the presence of the king. Immediately, Thea gives a curtsy to the royals, bowing her head humbly.

"You are Thea Callefine, from the town of Lerue," Uther says in an important tone, his eyes boring holes into Thea's as she raises her head.

"H-How have you come to pass by this information?" Thea asks, her tone curious. "I have only revealed my given name," she says, standing upright again. A line of nights surround her on both sides, and she spies some that were there the night she was caught. Gwaine, the one who visited her earlier that night, looks straight ahead, avoiding her eyes.

Uther gives her an all-knowing glare. "Thea Callefine, you have been charged with treason and attempted murder of my son, Arthur. Do you deny this?"

She shakes her head. "I am fully aware of my actions, sire."

"Do you deny that you tried to commit your crimes with this weapon?" Uther asks, picking up the bow that Thea had dropped. The quiver sits against his chair, and Thea can already see that every arrow is accounted for; that is, one arrow. It would have been an easy job. One arrow, one shot, one fatality.

"I do not, my lord."

Uther gives her a harsh look. "Thea, did you accomplish this traitorous act on your own?"

The pauses, unsure. She can feel every pair of eyes on her, and she sees that even the King's ward, Morgana, looks bemused. "I-I..."

"Speak, girl!" Uther barks, his voice booming. "I have the mind to condemn you to death for this unforgivable crime!"

"I'm not sure, my lord!" Thea retorts, raising her voice. She hears every knight move to place a hand on their weapons, as if she had threatened the king.

"You're not sure?" Uther asks. "How can this be so?" he orders.

"My memories are blurred... I can only remember that a-a man enlisted me to assassinate the prince," she says, trying to recall her memories. "I'm being honest, sire..."

Uther glares, tapping the armrest of his seat impatiently. "Do not test me, girl."

Thea looks at him helplessly, her eyes pleading with those around the room. Morgana, Arthur, the servants.

"Why would a grown man hire a young woman such as yourself to do a job so dirty as this? Why would you accept his offer?" Uther questions. "You cannot be any older than nineteen."

Thea opens her mouth to correct Uther's statement; she was twenty-two, as of last May. "I am renowned throughout the land surrounding my village for my hunting skills," Thea admits. "I only recently started doing... this... because my mother died but a few years ago, leaving me and my siblings. I take the pay to feed them, not for anything else."

Uther tilts his head. Not once has this girl asked to be spared. He looks to Arthur for a brief moment before turning his attention back to the girl. "An excellent archer, you say? We shall test this," Uther says as he tosses the girl her bow and quiver. "Somebody fetch this girl a set of arrows," he commands. "And keep a sword at her back – we wouldn't want her skewering my son, now do we?" Uther adds, only hinting at humor.

They take her around the labyrinth of a castle, and the turns and stairwells make Thea's head spin. Merlin, Thea remembers his name, slips at least a dozen arrows into her quiver, maneuvering around the knight who has a sharp sword pointed at her back.

The knights and nobles lead Thea out of the castle, showing her to the archer's range. There are numerous targets at varying ranges, and Thea gulps.

"Now, girl, show us this how skilled you are at your practice," he says, sneering cruelly.

Thea feels a hand on her shoulder. "This is your one and only chance to redeem yourself, Thea," she hears Arthur whisper in her ear. "Do not take this lightly." His presence is fleeting as he joins his father, standing behind her with his arms crossed.

"I don't plan to," Thea says, drawing an arrow from the quiver. It feels much different, compared to the ones she used to hunt. Smoother, higher quality. She weighs it in her hands. Heavier. It will cut through the air much faster. She pulls back the string of her bow, aiming for the farthest target, wanting to prove herself worthy immediately. There is a pain in her side, where she was wounded, but Thea brushes it off.

The arrow misses completely. Snickers can be heard from behind her, but Thea pays no heed as she draws another arrow and fires again. This one hits the far target, arguably in the middle. Knowing that she's found where she has to aim, Thea begins to shoot again, knocking an arrow as soon as she lets one fly, not caring to wonder where they land as long as they connect with a target. Thea zones out completely, her eyes drawn in on the targets in front of her, her body turning to face each target as she zooms through them.

At last, Thea reaches back to find that there is nothing left in the quiver. She turns around, trying to see if the king was pleased enough, her breaths ragged as she awaits his ruling. Thea spies Arthur murmuring something into his father's ear. The king looks on at her, his expression dead set.

"Thea of Lerue, as King of Camelot, I abolish you of your crimes against the royal family." Thea gives a smile of rejoice, but Uther continues. "In return, you must serve the knights of Camelot, aiding them in battle."

Merlin leans toward Gwen with a smirk. "I don't suppose she could also provide the animals for dinner, yeah?" Gwen chuckles, giving the girl a reassuring smile.

xxx

* * *

**Thanks for the read, it's much appreciated, guys! And I might have forgotten to mention that I'm trying to make this story as canon as possible, although I might have to change some things around a bit. :) Please R & R, I don't bite!**

**Hard, at least.**


	3. Responsibility

"I must travel back to Lerue," Thea says, bending on one knee before the King, who gives her a puzzled look. Before he can retort, the girl continues. "My siblings need tending to, and I'm afraid that the farmhand that lives in the home next to us cannot support all of them," The girl says.

Today marks the first week that she had stayed in Camelot. All week, so many thoughts had rushed her mind making her dizzy. The wound was healing well, the pain fading to a dull ache in her side. So far, Thea had led one hunting party out of Camelot, although they could only bring back a single stag. She swore that next time, she would go alone and send scouts to grab the animal's bodies. In a week's time, Thea also had many free hours to roam around the citadel, learning her way around the labyrinth, as well as get to know her fellow knights. Could she even be called that? It was unheard of, to her: a woman becoming knighted.

Oh wait, she wasn't knighted; this was her punishment for attempted assassination. She was nothing more than a loyal puppy, roaming the forests, hunting for dinner, and guarding her masters with a fierce bark.

Uther gave her a pitiful smile, nodding. "Yes, I do suppose that you could journ to Lerue," the king says with a generous tone. "You have been good to us, filling our bellies and protecting our borders, although it does not make up for what you tried to accomplish that night," he adds, gravely. "But I will lend you a horse for the journey there."

Arthur snorts, rather rudely. "That's a silly idea," he says with an all-knowing tone. "The girl can't possibly go alone. The journey to Lerue is at least a day and a half on horseback, through the forests. We know of her skill with a bow, but if someone were to engage her with a sword, she would stand no chance," Arthur explains as he lounges in his chair, the ankle of his right leg crossed over his other knee.

"Sire, I am very sure that I can handle –"

Uther smiles. "Well then, Arthur, I'm sure that you wouldn't mind escorting her. Imagine her family's surprise when they find that their elder sister serves under the knights that guard this land! She will be a hero indeed."

Arthur is silent. So is Thea.

"Excellent! You shall leave at dawn tomorrow."

xxx

Thea packs light, only bringing rations that she will need, although it was made clear to her that Merlin often made the meals that were eaten on long journeys. She wears a pair of tight-fitting but flexible trousers, with a flowing shirt and a corset that supposedly improves her posture. Her boots are new, having only been spit-shined the previous morning. All of the fabric feels godly to the touch. It was not cheap at all, Thea was sure of it.

She takes her things, carrying them under her arms as she makes her way to the courtyard. It seems that she is the first one here, besides the stable hand, Tyr. He gives her a smile and waves her over to a brown steed that has a star marking on it's nose.

"Hello Lady Thea!" he says, gesturing her to the horse. "This will be your mount for today. 'E's already been watered and fed. A fine horse, might I say."

Thea smiles humbly. "Thank you, Tyr. But please, don't make me tell you again: call me Thea, nothing else." She straps her things to the horse, making sure that nothing will fall off. While she attached her things to the horse, Thea finds a sheath attached to the saddle. A long sword is inside, the steel glinting in the sun.

"It's a well-crafted weapon," says a voice from behind her. Thea turns around, startled, sheathing the sword.

It's Merlin, again. He's carrying all of his things, along with Arthur's. He's leaning backwards, trying to peer over or around the stack of things in his arms. Thea can see that the other knights have appeared, fastening their things to their horses.

"It's a shame I won't use it," Thea says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she turns away, pretending to check the binding of her pack bags. Merlin walks away, shrugging.

Thea is about to climb atop the horse, but before she can, another voice stops her. It was Arthur.

"Thea!" he calls, holding a dark fabric in his hands. He holds it out for her, and the girl takes it gratefully. She recognized it as her cloak.

Pulling the hood over her head, Thea's hands go to the ties around her neck, but Arthur has already beaten her to them, his gloved hands neatly tying the strings. Thea pulls down her hood, thanking him. "I think it would be appropriate for me to apologize for trying to shoot you in the heart," Thea adds.

The prince chuckles. "It's already been forgiven, Thea," he says. "I'm very used to these sort of things happening to me, you know," he says with a smirk. "Do you need assistance?" Arthur asks gesturing to the horse, but Thea shakes her head.

"No, my lord, but thank you." She pulls herself onto her steed with ease, swinging her legs to straddle the saddle. He leaves, nodding, going to his horse. Thea can hear him smacking Merlin on the back of the head, yelling about the other boy being "good for nothing." Thea smiles as they soon ride off, her cloak trailing behind her.

Xxx

"That young woman is surely something," Uther says to Morgana as they dine together. "Not once did she beg for her life at her trial only a week ago," he says.

Morgana nods, thinking her own thoughts as she chews on her food. The meat was gamey, but the cook had managed to soften it a bit. The food lies on a bed of vegetables, covered in a dreamy and thick cranberry sauce. As soon as she finishes chewing, Morgana is sure that she'll be able to use the girl to her advantage. "I think it was a wise choice, keeping her alive, my lord," Morgana says. "She will be a great asset to Camelot."

xxx

Night falls quickly. The group of soldiers is quite large for a day's trek through the forest. There are maybe five of them, not including herself.

As they set up camp for the night, Merlin begins to prepare a meal, making a stew whose scent alone has already filled her belly. Thea lays her mat between Percival's and Merlin's, patting it down softly. Even though she cannot deny that the food smells delicious, Thea holds her tongue, about to point out that they should kill the fire. In fact, if she were traveling alone, she wouldn't mind riding through the night, but Thea says nothing as she sits on her bed, counting her arrows. It was exactly 3 dozen, not accounting for the quiver that she had on her steed.

Thea barely touches the food in her bowl, offering the rest to Merlin. The few who notice say nothing of it. Percival offers to keep watch, and Thea nestles into her mat, half-asleep. She can tell by the soft snores coming from her left side that Percival has fallen asleep instead of waking the next watch, who would have been Leon.

Only a few hours before dawn, Thea gets up from her mat, finding that someone has draped her cloak over her body as a substitute for a blanket. Everybody else sleeps soundly, and Thea shrugs off her cloak as she stands up, rummaging through her knapsack for her other blouse, which she carries with her.

They had nestled near a river, and Thea noted that the water smelled fresh. She had not bathed in 2 days and she felt filthy. Making sure that everyone was still sound asleep, Thea crept over to the river, which was yards away from the campsite. Thea was confident that not one of the lazy knights would even be awake by the time she was finished.

Stripping down, Thea leaves her clothes by the river, folding them neatly and setting them on a patch of grass. She bathes herself, letting the cool water run through her hair before she dunks her head underwater.

She sings softly to herself as she gets out of the river, shivering as a breeze of early morning air blows at her. Dressing quickly, Thea is not surprised to find that all of the knights are fast asleep. She breathes in the crisp morning air that smells of autumn as she packs up her things, shoving her old shirt into her bag.

While rolling up her mat, Thea hears someone yawn. She whirls around, but it's only Merlin, who immediately gets started on breakfast. The other knights begin to rise, too, and they seem surprised that Thea's already awake.

"Get enough beauty sleep, did you boys?" Thea jokes as she tugs on the strings, making sure they're tight. She smiles at her joke, having finished up packing before 9.

After breakfast, the knights and lady mount their steeds, taking off through the forest at a pace that feels slower than molasses. Somebody pulls up next to Thea and her horse, and she sees it's Gwaine.

They do nothing but smile at eachother as they ride on. The forest becomes sparser and sparser, until they reach a valley, rolling hills of green and yellow. Smiling wide, Thea turns to the men. "The village lies just past those pastures. You cannot miss it," she says.

"Thea, where are you going?" Arthur demands, but Thea has already urged her horse forward, taking off at a breakneck pace. She speeds through the yellow fields of barley, her horse kicking up dirt as she eagerly rides off to meet her brothers and sisters. The men follow suit, racing to see who makes it to the village first, arrogant smiles on their faces, all of them confident that they'll make it there before their comrades.

When Thea reaches the village, she hops off of her horse, passing the reins over to the stable master, a friendly man names Rydan, whom she feels like she has not seen in years. The man is surprised when he see the young woman riding a purebred horse into the village, but he questions nothing, only waving to her in greeting.

"Thea!" The baker says in greeting as he lays out one of his pies to cool in his window. Thea has a mind to steal a slice of one of his desserts, but she thinks about it later, only heading for her house, which she can navigate to with her eyes closed.

The knights ride into the village, almost startling Rydan. "Where is the girl?" asks Percival, the first to arrive, although it was a close call between himself and Arthur, who looks defiant.

"You only won because you had a head start," he murmurs under his breath, bugged because he lost some money on their bet. What he said was hardly true, though, because Percival was at the back of the pack with Merlin while they were still in the forest.

Rydan swallows hard, having never been in the presence of the knights of Camelot. He recognizes Arthur as the prince and nearly faints. "W-What has the girl done this time?" he asks, stammering.

"Why, she tried to murder the prince," Merlin says in a joking tone, although this makes Rydan's eyes grow wide in fear. To the old stable man, it sounds as though the knights are pursuing the young girl, who has led them to her village.

"She's in the house t'wards the old chapel," Rydan says, taking the horses to the stables as the men dismount. It almost seems as if he's in a rush to leave their presence, but the knights take no note of this, pressing forward through the village. As they walk through, shutters close and doors lock, and this time it takes the knights no time to realize that their presence is unwelcome.

When the knights reach the house by the chapel, they are surprised to find that the door is already unlocked. Arthur pushes it open, surprised to find that Thea is on the floor, wrestling with her younger brothers and sisters, tickling their ribs and their sides and their feet.

The room grows silent Thea gets up, picking up the youngest-looking one, a girl who wears a light green dress. The children look frightened, having never seen a knight in their lives, let alone four of them.

Another one, who looks no older than five, clutches Thea's leg, holding onto her for dear life.

"Sister, there are men at the door," the boy squeals, his nails digging into Thea's pant leg.

"The king's men," adds two voices, that make an odd harmony with eachother.

The tries to calm the children, whom she takes up stairs. "Tomas, Harriet," she says to the twins, who look about as old as thirteen, "Come upstairs with me, right now," she orders. The twins obediently follow her up the stairs of the house giving creepy glares to the intruders.

"What the hell was that all about?" Merlin asks no one in particular as he sheds his bags by the doorway. He settles himself in a chair round the fireplace.

"Oy, Merlin," Arthur says, pulling him back towards the entrance door. "You are right, something is definitely up. So don't go snooping around where your pig's nose has no right to be, yeah?"

Merlin scrunches up his face, obviously offended by Arthur's comment. "No need to be a prat about it," he says.

After a few minutes, Thea descends the stairs, beckoning for the men to enter the house. "Close the door behind you," she says softly. Leon, the last one inside, obeys, closing the door.

"What is up with these people?" Gwaine asks.

Thea dodges the questions. "Tea, anybody?" she offers, removing her cloak and draping it on a chair. "Oh, yes, please, have a seat."

She hurries off to the kitchen, boiling a pot of water over a burning flame that almost seems to have started by itself.

The knights settle into chairs, looking at the decorations adorning the walls. It was not the house of a nobleman, but it was roomy and comfortable. Thea returns, smiling awkwardly.

"You gentlemen can return to Camelot after noon," she says. "I will join you tomorrow, you must leave before you run out of daylight, you know," Thea says as she leans back to check if the water is boiling yet.

Arthur shakes his head, his lips pursed. "You know I cannot do that," he says, suspiciously. "I think that we had ought to spend the night here. What say you, gentlemen?" Arthur asks, turning to his companions. There are mumbles of disagreement, but the men are under sworn oath to obey Arthur. "It is settled, then," Arthur says, turning his attention back to Thea. "We shall spend the night in your home, and we shall depart for Camelot come two days from now."

Thea nods, turning to go back into the kitchen, pretending to fetch their tea. Wringing her head in her hands, she curses softly.

* * *

**Hello readers! I'd just like to remind you ( as I always do) to Review my story, even if you think it sucks. All comments motivate me to make my story better and continue it, for that matter. All criticism (criticism; not just rude remarks, please) is welcome! And, if you really like my story, feel free to fav it and follow :)**

**Thanks, lovelies!**


	4. Wailing Wench

**I always forget to put those disclaimer things, but who cares? Everybody knows that if I DID own Merlin, Arthur and Gwaine wouldn't end up *spoiler alert***

**Anyways, here's Chapter 4!**

* * *

"Arthur, you can sleep in my parent's bedroom, along with Merlin," Thea says, gesturing for the two of them to follow her. "And we can squeeze one more in there as well, I suppose."

Thea begins to clamber up the stairs, Merlin, Arthur and Leon following at her heels, with Gwaine and Percival lagging behind. "Do you expect us all to share a bed?" Merlin asks out loud.

Thea gives him an amused look, laughing softly while Arthur snorts. "Not unless you would like to," she says with a chuckle. "And please be very quiet. I know that Henry and Lysandre must still be asleep."

The boys nod as Thea shows them to a room on the right side of the hallway. She slides her fingers into the sides of the doorframe while the knights and servant watch her curiously. After a few seconds of running her fingers over the sides, Thea pulls out a black key, which she turns into the knob. "Thea, are you sure about this?" somebody asks, but Thea remains silent as she holds the door open for the three. She does not step into the room, which is dark.

"I'll fetch a candle," she says, excusing herself immediately. She returns minutes later with a wax candle in her small hands, and she lights the other candles that are in the dark room.

It smells musty and dank, and the bed is stripped bare, besides four pillows which are all stacked on top of eachother. A rocking chair sits in the corner with an old book on it's seat. The tables have nothing on them, save for dust that has been collecting over the years. Arthur can see that on the mattress there are spots where blood has dried. A single window lights a section of the room in moonlight.

"I-I suppose that Arthur shall take the bed, while you two will sleep on the floor," Thea says, nodding her head. "Percival, Gwaine, please follow me," she says to the remaining knights.

They follow her back down the hall to a room that does not have a door, but a curtain. "You two may sleep in my room, whichever one of you wants the bed, you may have it," Thea says with a bow.

Gwaine frowns. "Where shall you sleep, then?" he asks as Thea begins to retreat the room.

She shrugs. "I barely sleep in there anymore. I'll sleep with the little ones tonight," she says, closing the door.

There were four bedrooms in the home; the master bedroom, where her parents used to sleep, Thea's bedroom, the twin's bedroom, and the children's bedroom. Thea sighs, cleaning up the dinner table and the kitchen.

Dinner was an awkward event. The dinner table, which could barely seat the family of seven already, was crowded, with the knights sitting on one end and the children on the other. It was silent, and the kids picked at their food, glaring suspiciously at the nights.

But it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

Thea hears footsteps coming from behind her and she turns around quickly, but it's only little Lysandre, who's crept out of bed. He's only 3, and does not know who his real mother is, forgetting the old woman who wet-nursed him. "Mummy, when will the strangers leave?" He asks, rubbing his eyes childishly.

Thea shudders when he calls her his mother. She picks him up, trying not to grumble at his weight. "Lysandre, what did I tell you? You mustn't be afraid of strangers." She carries the young boy to his room, tucking him into the bed. "And these men are no strangers," Thea says as she tucks in the little dark-haired boy. "They are knights of Camelot, and my friends." She kisses him on the forehead, running her fingers through his outgrown hair.

"Miss Powell says that the knights only come when they want to break and burn," Lysandre says fearfully. "Did you bring them here to burn us?"

Thea looks at him, surprised at his dark thoughts. "No, darling, of course not. These are good knights. And don't listen to that foul-mouthed Powell. She's just a confused old hag," Thea kisses him on the cheek, looking the young boy in the eyes. "I would never, ever let anyone harm you. Or your brothers and sisters, okay?"

The toddler nods. "Okay, Mum," he says, lying back on his bed. "Good night."

"Night, Lysandre," Thea says with a smile as she closes the door.

Thea sleeps on the floor of the kid's room, that night.

A ear-piercing scream settles over the town, and the nights sit up from their beds. Thea is, as per usual, the first one up. The children are frightened, but do not appear to be mentally perturbed by this. They do not follow her as she runs down the stairs, grabbing her quiver and bow. Most of the knights clamber out of their rooms, shirtless, except for Merlin and Percival. Their weapons are drawn.

Thea raises a finger to her lips. From the way she acts, she is not a stranger to this occurrence. "Be silent, I beg you. Do not do anything, please. Stay inside," she commands in a soft voice as she barricades the door.

Another scream shatters eardrums, and Arthur storms forward, placing a hand on Thea's shoulder. "A woman is-is out there," he says. "And you wish to do nothing to save her?"

Thea gulps, her eyes lowered to the floor. "That is no woman," she retorts. "Do not go outside, or you will draw her here." Thea defiantly raises her own eyes to glare into Arthur's. "If you go outside, so help me, I will not hesitate to let an arrow into your neck," she says.

Arthur is silent for awhile, but he backs away, grumbling. "We will not set foot outside, but you can be sure that we will not sleep."

Thea shakes her head, climbing back up the stairs to the hallway. She knows earnestly on the twins' door.

"Yes, Sister?" they ask in the droning monotone of theirs.

"Please watch over the younger ones," Thea pleads. "I need to watch over our guests for the night," she adds.

The twins pause for a moment before exiting their room. "Of course, Thea," they say as they enter the room next to their's.

Thea drifts back down the stairs, silent as she sleeps against the door.

Xxx

"What the hell was that thing?" Merlin asks, out of curiosity or fear, Thea does not know.

She stays silent for awhile, but, feeling the eyes on her back, she confesses. "That is the Wailing Wench," Thea starts. "A banshee who wanders this town in search of children."

"Why are we to not look at her?" asks Percival, who leans back in his chair. The nights are not dressed in their mails, but their swords are strapped about their waists. Arthur paces back and forth, not saying anything, although Thea is sure that he is listening.

Thea raises her eyes from her book. "Legend has it that she is the spirit of a mother who died in childbirth," she starts. "She used to live here, in Lerue, and was a washerwoman. People say that if you so much as glimpse at her..." Thea pauses, her heart stopping for a moment. "She will be washing the bloodstained clothes of the child she will take."

The girl's eyes drop back to her book. An awkward silence fills the room.

"So nobody has dared to challenge her, in fear for the children?" Arthur asks finally, his rhythmic pacing stopping for a moment.

Thea nods. She stands up, adjusting her skirts as she excuses herself. "I'm going into town to fetch some ingredients from the market," she says, grabbing a basket from the kitchen.

"I'll accompany you," offers Arthur, whose hand goes to his sword.

"No, no, that will not be necessary," Thea says. "Besides, we can't have everybody in town knowing that I'm housing five knights." She fastens her cloak, tying the strings by her collarbone before anyone can offer to do it for her. "I'll just be at the market, don't worry."

Thea sleeps on the floor of the living room, her dark hair sprawled on her pillow. A soft thud reaches her ears, and she pulls out a kitchen knife from under her pillow, wielding it with two hands. From the soft moonlight, she can see that the figure is Gwaine.

"I thought you slept with your brothers and sister?" He asks, raising his arms in surrender.

Thea lets out a deep breath, setting the knife down, burying her hands in her face before looking back up at Gwaine. "You scared the living daylight out of me, you bastard," she says.

He gives her an apologetic look. "My apologies, Thea," he replies coolly, giving her a crooked smile. "But I do remember you saying that you would not be sleeping on the floor."

"I never said that," Thea says defensively, although she honestly cannot remember. "Go back to sleep, Gwaine," she barks in a soft voice.

The man shakes his head. "Not as long as you are sleeping on the floor."

Thea rolls her eyes, collapsing onto her back. "Spare me your chivalry, Gwaine!" she tucks her hand under her pillow, grabbing the knife from where it rested beside her. "Go back to bed."

Gwaine shrugs and climbs back up the stairs, the crisp night air kissing his bare chest as he pushes the drapes of Thea's room aside.

The room is almost empty, besides a bed and a wardrobe. A small bookshelf sits in the corner, and there is a diary of sorts atop it. Gwaine shakes off his curiosity, lying on the floor where he had placed his blanket. He and Percival were switching places on the bed, and tonight it would be his night on the floor.

Laying back, he supports his neck under his hands, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep, not while that... thing was out there. He didn't know how the children slept, either.

Again, his eyes turn to the journal, tucked under the paperweight of a weeping angel.

Arthur twiddles his thumbs, sitting up in the bed, looking out the window, his blue eyes catching the moonshine. He is deep in thought.

Why did these townspeople let themselves be subject to terrorism? Arthur was sure that something was going on, and that magic was surely involved. They would leave, tomorrow at midday, but it felt wrong to him, abandoning these people, turning aside as their children are snatched from underneath their noses.

He runs a hand through his hair, sighing in frustration. Leon stirs from this sound, turning over on his mat.

The shrieks have not yet come, but Arthur knows that they will soon. He is waiting. His sword is already by the door.

Thea sits up from her blankets, the sound of weeping right at the door. Her eyes duck down, and she folds her legs close to her chest, burying her face into her knees as her arms wrap around her legs. The room is smothered in a darkness that is incomprehensible, and a cold that chills to the bone.

The sound circles her, and then stops. For a moment, there is a deafening silence. All that can be heard is Thea's deep breaths as she forces her heart to slow down. But then that silence is filled.

She hears an eardrum-splitting shriek right at her ear. The young woman whimpers softly as she hears the pounding footsteps of the boys. This is it. They have seen the woman. Another shriek pierces the deafening silence as the banshee's cold touch tickles Thea's arms, from her shoulders to her fingertips.

Then there is silence. All that Thea can hear is her racehorse heart, thumping away in her chest. When a warm hand touches her arm, she shrinks away from it, crying softly. The hands come at her again, trapping her in an embrace. "Come here," the voice says in a hushed tone. It's Gwaine.

Thea tries to push him back, but he continues to hug her, stroking her back reassuringly. Giving in, Thea buries her face into his shoulder, crying softly as the other knights watch on.

Breaking the silence, Arthur beings ordering the other three around. "Merlin, Percival, check on the young children. Leon, check on the twins," he says as he descends the staircase, moving towards Gwaine and Thea, who have broken apart from their hug. Thea shamefully paws at her red eyes, trying to erase any evidence of her breakdown.

"Whose clothes was she holding?" Thea asks him, trying to make her tone even. Her breaths hitch as she tries to calm down.

"I-I don't –" Arthur begins to say, but Thea cuts him off.

"Describe to me the clothes she was holding," Thea says, her tone dead-serious. She gets up, dusting off her skirts as she tries to collect herself, and she stumbles for a moment, Gwaine moving quickly to catch her, but she holds out a hand, stopping him. "I'm fine. Tell me what the clothes looked like," she says, growing impatient.

"All of the children are accounted for," Merlin announces, closing the door behind him and Percival. "They are scared to death, but they are in their rooms."

"The twins are safe, as well," Leon says.

Thea scrunches her nose. "Nobody is safe," she says, rubbing her temples. "You should have let me be," she mutters, hoping nobody could hear her, but her voice is heard loud and clear by Arthur.

"So you expected us to lock ourselves in our rooms while you cried yourself silly while that spirit danced with you?" Arthur asks, his tone cruel.

Thea glares at him, about to respond, before Leon butts in. "He's right, Thea. Leave it at that."

Shaking her head in denial, Thea takes out the braid her hair was in, running her fingers through her hair. Tomorrow night, a child would be taken. There were six in her house.

"For now, we have guards inside the children's rooms and one by the door," Arthur says. "We take turns, rotating until morning, yeah?" Arthur says, stationing himself by the door. "Tomorrow, we shall check in with each and every one of the villagers and their children. Do not tell them why, lest we cause panic in the entire town."

Gwaine, Percival, and Arthur had first watch. There were only a few hours until dawn. Arthur had the door, Gwaine had the younger children, and Percival had the twins. Now that they would no longer be in her room, Thea gladly accepted the offer to sleep in her own bed.

Come morning, everyone was up and at it, going from house to house. Thea sat in the town square, watching the children playing round the fountain. She could name each and every one of them, and her heart sank with each child she counted. Percival and Gwaine were at home, watching over the children.

The hours run by, and the children are called in for supper. Gathering her cloak, Thea gets up, her skirts swishing at her ankles as she walks home.

"Every child under 18 has been accounted for," Arthur says after dinner. "Nobody was wearing the dress that the banshee held, not even the adults."

All of the knights are wearing their armor, their weapons hanging at their hips.

Merlin tilts his head. "So then this was all a hoax, then?" he sticks his plate into the washing bin. Thea notes that she'll have to take care of the dishes tomorrow morning.

"Not a hoax, no," Thea says. "She will take a child tonight, I'm sure of it," Thea says. She knows already that she will sleep with her younger siblings.

As night dawns, barely anyone can sleep, even the children, whom Thea tucks in. She tells them stories of fairies and unicorns and princes who save damsels. The few who do sleep have nightmares, whimpering as they see the bloody face of the Wench.

Thea paces quietly, looking over at Leon, who was told to stay in the room with her and the children. She opens the door for a brief moment, slipping out. Arthur and Merlin were with the twins, she knew, and Percival was at the door.

Gwaine's voice catches in her ears, and she tiptoes to her room, throwing open the curtain. He isn't there, but Thea knows that something has been moved. Her room is so barren that it's easy to tell when something is missing. Scanning over the room with careful eyes, she knows what has been taken.

Her diary.

Gwaine is in the kitchen, softly whispering the written words out loud.

* * *

**Coming soon is Chapter 5: The Awesome, Adrenaline-Powered Action Scene! Stay tuned, and please don't forget to R&R :)**


	5. No Child of Mine

**Hey guys! I don't know whether or not I should try to update every day. :\ School will be starting up soon, so I don't want to rush this story too much.**

**Anywho, I don't own Merlin, or any of the characters besides my own. **

* * *

"_...Mother's screams are loud, and it hurts my ears. She has not been in so much pain since your death, and even now I fear for the worst. She has been in labor for more than half of the day, and the children huddle around me, crying for their mother. I only hope that the younger ones do not remember this day._

_"Her screams have stopped. The twins and I enter her bedroom, smiling. Only to find that our mother has stopped moving. She does not carry an infant in her arms. The nurse informs us that the baby boy was stillborn. I cannot stop vomiting," _Gwaine reads.

Thea stares at him from the doorway, dumbfounded. "Where did you get that?" she asks, her voice cracking as she is forced to relive that dark memory.

The knight looks up at her, surprised she is even awake. "Why didn't you tell us about this?" he asks in a serious tone, standing up to his full height. He towers over her, grabbing her arm out of earnest.

"It's not of importance," she replies, snatching her arm back. "That-that _thing_ is not my mother's spirit!" She says, backing away.

Gwaine gives her a grave look. "We must tell Arthur," he says, moving past her.

"No!" Thea says, but Gwaine is already storming up the steps, barging into the twins' room. He shuts the door. Percival, still stationed at the door, gives Thea a curious, straight-faced look.

After while, Arthur and Gwaine re-emerge. Arthur gestures for Percival to switch places with him, which the other knight does with a confused, but obligatory, expression. As soon as the door closes, Arthur hurries down the stairs, his expression dead set as he stands in front of Thea, the diary open to the entry. "What in the good king's name is this about?" Arthur asks, giving Thea a dark look.

Thea's lips are parted, ever-so-slightly, as if she wants to say something, but Arthur continues, as if she had made no effort to speak in the least.

"If you had told us this earlier, we wouldn't have had to waste all that time today! We could've been on our merry way, back to Camelot, with you and your brothers and sisters. Why?" Arthur asks. He points at the upstairs rooms. "Because she's after them!"

A creak comes from the floorboards, and Thea pauses, swallowing down the frog in her throat. '_She's here,_' Thea mouths, drawing an arrow and nocking it.

There is an unsettling darkness about the three of them, and Thea shivers as she feels a cold tingle down her spine.

"Thea?" The girl shuts her eyes tight as an ice-cold finger trails down her jaw.

"Thea, do not say anything," Arthur orders. Merlin peeks out of the children's room, and his jaw drops when he sees that a ghostly figure stands inches from Thea.

This time, Thea feels the cold hands around her neck. "M-Mum?" she whimpers, her brows knit as she tries to keep her eyes closed. Thea can sense thumbs caressing her neck and she grimaces.

"Is that you, love?" The voice asks. "I can't tell if you are my baby," says the spirit.

Arthur and Gwaine are silent as the figure gives them a cruel look. The ghost drags a finger across her own neck before placing a hand on her lips, as if to shush them.

Thea breathes softly, making sounds as the ghoul brushes its fingers through her hair. "I know that my girl has beautiful eyes..."

"Thea, do not open your eyes," commands Arthur, who points his sword at the banshee. "It is a trick," he adds.

Thea's mother narrows her eyes at Arthur. "I do not like your new friends, Thea," she says, pulling the girl towards her. "I knew that once I left you, you would make bad decisions."

Thea yelps as the ghoul digs its nail into her upper arm. She feels the skin break and drops her bow.

"Show mother your eyes," the ghost demands, less gentle than before.

"Just do what it says," Merlin blurts, still watching. "Do not anger it," he says wisely. Thea nods, her chest heaving as she squints through her eyes.

Thea's mother nods, her voice dripping with encouragement. "Yes, dear, just like that," says the ghoul. Its cold hand is on Thea's throat, its thumb hovering over the depression.

As Thea opens her eyes, she holds back a scream.

Hollow. That's all she can describe the ghoul as.

It has a sick grin playing on its lips, its face contorted with pleasure. The cheeks have sunken in, and not in a beautiful way. Skin is missing in some parts, revealing bones, and blood has begun to drip from where its eyes should be. The face is younger that her mother's, though, and Thea can tell that she used to be beautiful. And it couldn't possibly be her mother in her younger years; Thea knows that her mother died a gruesome and gut-wrenching death, but not one so vile as this.

This monstrosity bears no semblance to her mother in the least.

The thing cackles.

"You have... such pretty eyes," it says. It seems as if the voice is disconnected from the body. Its lips move before the words come out, and Thea shies away from it, but it grabs at her arms. Thea's eyes give her away as she tries to defiantly squeeze out of the things grasp.

"You're no mother of mine," she spits, squirming. An invisible gust lifts the ghost's long, translucent hair.

"Are you sure?" The wench says, laughing. "I am distraught that my own daughter fails to recognize me." Her tone becomes dark as she lifts Thea, the young girl's hands going to her throat as she becomes suspended in mid-air, her back against the wall. She kicks her legs, trying to gain some leverage, sputtering profanities.

Arthur charges, Gwaine following suit, but the corporeal spirit lifts her other hand, flicking her wrist. The knights are thrown backwards as she gives a scream. The wench smiles broadly, her mouth empty except for a few razor teeth. "Anything done unto me, will be done to her tenfold."

Turning back to Thea, whose struggles become weaker, the ghoul tightens her grip on the girl's neck, and Thea's head tilts up, gasping for air. With a wicked grin, the ghost slips inside of the girls mouth, Thea's body thumping to the ground.

* * *

***Gasp* What ever shall happen next? Stay tuned for Chapter 6: Chapter with lots of Kissy-Shit! Oh yeah, and blood. Please R&R, it only takes a few seconds :)**

**Cheers!**


	6. Different Skin

**Welp! Here you guys go! I think I might be able to update once today, as I'm über busy, but oh well.**

**Disclaimer: Wow I wish I owned Merlin.**

* * *

Merlin is the only one fully aware of what has just happened. Gwaine and Arthur's heads throb with a dull ache.

Thea, or what seems to be her, rolls over onto her back, and her eyes fly open, blinking as she sits up. This time, for sure, the wound in her side stings and she hisses. Looking around, she seems lost for a moment.

"I-Is she gone?" the girl asks, her voice an unusual lower tone. "The witch?" she adds, her voice returning to it's normal, soft pitch.

Merlin gives her a sketchy look, but he is silent, waiting for Arthur or Gwaine to speak first.

"Yes," says Arthur.

"The hell if I know," Gwaine says at the same time, flipping his hair out of his eyes. His eyes catch onto Thea, and he gets up walking over to her. He walks with a shuffle, almost as if he's hurt his leg. Offering a hand, Thea rolls her eyes, getting up by herself.

Leon comes out from the twin's room, letting the twins come out before him as he shuts the door. Merlin peeks inside of the infant room, only to see that most of the children are asleep, except for the boy, Lysandre.

Arthur blows out a huff of air, inflating his cheeks before getting up. "I suppose we've solved it," he says. "And I'm as tired as hell," he says with a yawn. Turning to his servant he shoos him away. "We leave at dawn, which shouldn't come for another few hours," he estimates. "I suppose that we can all rest before then," he says.

Thea's eyes light up, and she stretches out an arm, stopping Arthur. "May I sleep with you?" she asks innocently, although the glint in her eyes seems only slightly mischievous.

Arthur looks at her with disbelief. "Thea, I'm sorry, but that would be highly inapp-"

Thea cuts him off. "It's just... I'm scared," she says solemnly, rubbing her arm as if she was embarrassed to say it.

This catches Arthur off guard, and he nods after awhile. Gwaine stands off to the side, his arms crossed. He dismisses himself abruptly, "I will be sleeping, if you don't mind," he says ascending the stairs, throwing open the drapes in Thea's doorway and stepping inside. Everyone follows suit, but Percival and Leon remain in the two rooms of the juveniles.

Merlin looks at the girl suspiciously as he returns to his bed, but he says nothing, pulling the covers over himself.

Thea crawls into the bed, making a face at the bloodstains, although its not visible in the darkness. Arthur joins her, making sure that there is ample space between them. Thea frowns at this, but even though her mind is restless, her body is weary and her eyes begin to fall shut.

"Rise and shine," says Lysandre, joined by Henry. Both smile at their elder sister, their expressions bright. When Thea does not wake up, they jump atop the bed, calling out a nursery rhyme to wake up their sleeping sibling.

Thea grumbles, pulling the covers over herself. "Go away, filthy brats," she says, but the children are persistent. One of them climbs atop her, while the other pokes her playfully.

"The-a," they say in singsong voices. "Wake up! Prince Arthur said that you shall be leaving today!"

Growling, the girl sits up, making a pushing motion with her hand. Her eyes glint yellow and the two youngsters are propelled back by an unseen force. "I told you not to touch me, you pesky children!" she yells.

The boys hit the wall, their bodies hitting it with a muffled thump. Henry and Lysandre begin to cry, unused to their sister treating them to harshly. Thea gets out of the bed, her hand raised as she approaches the boys.

The door is forced open and Thea quickly crouches onto the floor, gently touching both of the boy's cheeks. "Oh boys... when will you learn that horseplay gets you hurt?" she asks in a sincere tone. The boys do not stop crying, shuffling away from the girl with their sister's face. They crawl to Arthur, the figure in the doorway, holding onto his legs.

"We want our sister," they sob, looking up at Arthur with wide eyes. Thea looks down for a moment, pretending to fix her hair as her eyes flash gold. The boys continue to cry, their tongues swollen.

Arthur gives them a sad smile and gets onto one knee, drawing them in. "Don't worry, boys. Thea'll visit you soon. And maybe," he looks up at Thea, who straightens up. "you may get to live in Camelot," he finishes with a grin.

The boys continue to cry, and Thea walks over to them, squatting. She kisses the two of them on the forehead, brushing their hair to the side with her long fingers, although they protest. "I will see you soon, darlings," she says with a smile as she gets up. When Arthur isn't looking, she wipes her mouth onto her sleeve.

Passing by a mirror, Thea admires her reflection, placing her hands under her bosoms and "uplifting" them. She smirks and walks out of the room.

The girl avoids saying goodbye to her siblings, and she passes on as many things as she can to Merlin, who frowns at her. It's obvious that she is the last one to wake.

After having a quick breakfast and checking if everything was where it belonged, the posse gathers outside, waving goodbye as they begin to walk by the stables. The baker waves to Thea, offering her an apple pie, which was the girl's favorite. Thea denies it, claiming that they had nowhere to carry it as she walks alongside Arthur, grabbing his hand. He gives her a funny look and she giggles girlishly.

"You might get lost," she jokes.

Coming upon the stables, Arthur helps Thea onto her horse, but the girl falls backwards clumsily, and he catches her. She stammers an apology as he successfully gets her to mount her horse, his hands accidentally grazing her bum, which he hopes she doesn't notice.

Thea and Arthur lead the pack, with Leon and Percival following after them. Merlin and Gwaine bring up the rear.

"Merlin," Gwaine says around noon. "Can I ask you something?"

The servant nods. "Yeah, sure," he says, holding the reins of his black mare. He eats with the other hand, taking bits out of an apple.

"Do you think that Thea likes me?"

Merlin chokes on his apple bit, which he spits out. Sir Gwaine, a knight of Camelot, asking _him_, a servant, if a girl was interested in him? Merlin doesn't think when he says, "She obviously doesn't like you right now, he says."

Gwaine gives him a look, shaking his head. "She's been clinging to Arthur since last night," Gwaine says. "And I'm not sure why, but it bothers me, to an extent." He guides his horse along. Judging from the sun, they had about 5 more hours of sunlight before night would fall.

Merlin looks at him. "I think... I think that there's something wrong with her," her admits. Gwaine gives him a look but before he can reply, Merlin continues. "Hear me out," he says, discarding of his apple core, chucking it into the bushes. "Last night... that ghost-thing went _inside_ of her," Merlin says. "Almost like Thea had-had swallowed it. And I think it messed up her brain or possessed her, or something," Merlin says.

Gwaine listens intently. "She has been acting weird, I suppose."

"It makes sense; Did you see how she treated her siblings?" Gwaine nods. "Remember how a few days ago she would kiss every one of them goodnight before tucking them into bed? And how she would give them Good-bye hugs even when she left for the marketplace?"

Gwaine thinks about it carefully. "That's true... and this morning..."

"She was the last to wake up," Merlin finishes. "That's what I was thinking."

Gwaine looks at Merlin curiously. "How do you suppose we fix this, then?" he asks. "If she's been possessed, like you say."

Merlin shrugs, remembering what the ghoul had said before it jacked Thea's body. "I won't know for sure until I ask Gaius," Merlin responds. "But for now, we can't let her be alone with Arthur. She's been itching closer and closer to him these past few hours..."

Night falls quickly, at least two hours earlier than Gwaine had predicted. As they set up camp for the night, Thea excuses herself. "Nature calls," she says with a cheeky smile as she adjusts her shirt, walking off a ways away from the campsite.

Her bed is right next to Arthur's, and Merlin keeps glancing at where she disappeared to, waiting for her to return. When she does, five minutes later, she sits on her mat, crossing her legs, her back to Merlin as she and Arthur talk quietly.

Merlin tries to listen to what they're saying, but Percival waves him over. "Merlin!" he calls. "Yoo-hoo! I'm starving," he says, and Merlin groans.

Seeing her chance, Thea whispers an incantation, her dark eyes glowing yellow as she grabs Arthur's hand, looking him in the eye. Arthur's eyes glaze over for a second, but he blinks out of his trance, unaware that he had just been bewitched.

Xxx

Merlin and Gwaine agree to switch off watching Arthur and Thea.

They both fall asleep after some hours.

Xxx

"Arthur," chimes the lilting voice. Thea has a beautiful voice, whether she speaks or sings.

Arthur wakes up in his bedroom chambers, blinking at the profuse morning light that streams in through his curtains. That's funny – Merlin didn't usually speak in a voice so high and charming.

He feels a body press up against his, and he looks down, seeing Thea's blue-green orbs greeting him. Nope, definitely not Merlin.

"How did you sleep?" she asks, trailing her fingers down his jaw, tracing his neck and collar bones. Her hair is in loose curls, which are only slightly disheveled. Arthur sighs in relief, seeing that she's wearing a nightgown.

"I slept well," he says, kissing her on the forehead. Thea revels in this, her eyes fluttering shut as she tilts her head up. Their lips meet softly, Arthur's hand cupping the back of her head, his fingers getting tangled in her long hair as he sits up. Thea follows his lead, one hand supporting her while the other strokes his cheek affectionately as they kiss.

He groans as she tousles his hair and she straddles his lap, facing him as they continue on. Arthur feels her heaving chest pressing against his bare one, and he runs his hands along her waist to where her corset is the most slender. Thea has a smug look playing on her lips as she nuzzles Arthur's neck, sucking and nibbling on the tender skin, and he parts his lips, letting a moan escape his mouth as he works his hips against hers.

Thea gasps as he quickly turns the tables around, almost literally. He picks her up and now he's the one on top of her, his hands wandering along her lithe body. Like a young boy, his hands eagerly go to unlace her cors–

"Arthur, you clotpole," Merlin says, nudging the prince. "Get up, we're leaving," he says, getting up from his haunches.

Sitting up suddenly, Arthur is distraught to find that he's not in his homely chambers, or in his warm bed.

* * *

**Arthur, you scandalous boy!**

**Chapter 7 is coming soon, guys :) Toodles~**


	7. There's Something Wrong with Thea

**So, I penned this juuust for you guys, as a surprise! And I added another surprise, just for you Merthur shippers ;)**

**Ahem- I don't own Merlin, as much as I would like to. **

* * *

"Gaius," Merlin says as he sets down his things by the door. "What do you know about possession?"  
The old man looks up from his tomes, setting down the magnifying glass as he leans back in his stool. "Possession?" he replies. "I'm no expert, but I know it's a very black magic indeed," says Gaius as he gives Merlin a quizzical look. (Although Merlin cannot tell, since Gaius's eyebrow is always raised.)

Merlin removes his jacket, setting it onto a chair as she sits down across from Gauis. "I have reason to believe that while we were in Lerue, Thea was possessed by some soft of... spirit," Merlin explains. "Apparently, there have been hauntings going on for some while... but people say that the ghost only goes after children."

Merlin goes back to his bag, fishing out a small bound book. It is fairly worn, and the dyed leather is starting to fray at the edges. In golden letters reads _Thea, Our Angel Treasure_.

"Gwaine found this in her room," Merlin says, passing it over to Gaius.

The old man titters with laughter. "Stole it, more like," he says as he reaches to take the book.

Merlin shrugs. "He gave it to me while we were riding here," says the serving boy, taking his seat again. "Gwaine thought that it would give you some insight to what's going on," he adds.

Gaius nods, paging through the book thoughtfully. All that can be heard is his occasional "Huh," and "Oh my," along with his page-flipping. The old physician closes the book gently, setting it on top of the one he was previously reading. He get off of his stool, walking over to the other table, where yet another book was open.

"Well?" Merlin asks expectantly, following him.

Gaius looks up at him, his finger pointing to a section of the book so that he could remember where her left off. "I do believe that Thea has been possessed," Gaius says. "But we cannot know whom by unless we can talk to her."

Merlin looks over at the passage Gaius was reading. "We're going to _what_?"

xxx

Thea waves a comb through her hair, looking at herself in the mirror as she sits at her vanity with a diseased smirk playing on her lips as she looks at the flowers on her table. Delivered in a lovely vase was a beautiful flower arrangement, and, after reading the rushed chicken scratch on the note delivered along with it, she had deduced that it was from Arthur.

Thea leans forward, propping her chin on her fist as she sets down the comb, staring into her own reflection vainly. Her azure eyes sparkle like gems as she bats her eyes. Looking down at the flower she had picked from the bunch, Thea picks it up, running her fingers along its crooked stem. The violet-mauve blossoms are pretty.

"He loves me," she teases, plucking a petal from the flower. "He loves me not," she says, taking another petal and crushing it underneath her fingers.

Merlin lingers outside of her door, his heart racing with each twisted syllable. This wasn't part of the plan, but it would work better, now that Thea had mashed the Belladonna flower, touching every possible thing she could.

Footsteps approach from the corridor, and Merlin swears as he sees Arthur round the corner, carrying a bouquet of flowers. Her swear under his breath as he stands up to stall his friend.

"Merlin?" Arthur asks, surprised to see his friend. "What are you doing here?"

Merlin gives Arthur a confused look. "What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here?" Merlin inquires as he walks closer to Arthur, who backs up.

"I'm delivering these to... someone," Arthur retorts, only realizing how lame his reason was after he had said it.

Merlin gets in his face, continuing to force the prince to backtrack. "From whom?" Merlin drills, his hands folded behind his back.

"Someone!" Arthur answers, obviously annoyed. "Merlin, what in the devil's name are you doing here?"

Merlin sees that he only needs to distract his friend further. Snatching the flowers from Arthur, he grins. "These must be for me, then!" Merlin says with an excited expression as he brings the roses to his nose, taking a deep breath and smelling them. "These are lovely, Arthur, really" Merlin gives Arthur a peck on the cheek. "Thank you."

Arthur stumbles backwards, crashing into a polished suit of armor. "Merlin!" he yells frantically, not expecting that in the least. He snatches back the flowers, storming away to Merlin's protests. "Don't ever, _ever_, pull that stunt again, you hear?" Arthur says, as he pushed open Thea's door, looking back at Merlin as he says this.

Merlin catches up to him quickly and magicks the note away, leaving the vase and the Belladonna that was in Thea's hands.

In the moments that they were absent, Thea has grown paler, if one could believe it. Arthur kneels at her side, dropping the bouquet, repeating her name as he attempts to gain her attention. Thea just stares at him, breathing in soft breaths. Her ghostly pallor, paired with the sweat that begins to bead on her forehead makes it easily known that she is sick, and her symptoms are worsening. She coughs softly.

"Thea!" Arthur yells again, shaking her by the shoulders.

Thea smacks her lips together weakly, as if to say something, but in an instant she collapses against Arthur, her body limp in his arms. He catches her, picking up her body. "Merlin, what are you doing, just standing there?" Arthur asks the idle Merlin, who is still standing by the door. He seems to overlook the guilty expression on his friend's face.

"Make yourself useful, for once," Arthur shouts, storming the door, carrying the ill Thea. "Go and fetch Gaius!" Arthur looks at his servant again, who starts off towards the physician's ward at a dreadfully slow pace.

"Merlin!" Arthur bellows. "Hurry!"

Merlin begins to run, dodging past any passerby.

"_I cannot believe I just did that."_

* * *

**There you have it! I know it is super short, but I literally typed this up in like 20 minutes. So there are bound to be mistakes in there.**

**P.S. Don't expect to get a chapter tomorrow, you clotpoles.**

**Please review, it helps me out loads! It only takes a second to tell me what you would like to see in future chapters, your OC to possibly be included, what you ate for supper, etc;**

**Toodles!~**


	8. All A Dream

**Sorry it took awhile to update! But I promise; I'll be updating later today, along with posting another Merlin fanfic. This may start happening more often (school next week DX)**

**Anywho, if I ****did**** own Merlin... well... let's leave it at that ;)**

* * *

Arthur waits at her bedside, clutching Thea's ice-cold hand between his own. She barely breathes.

"Sire," Gaius says, obliviously. "You've been there for hours now." The old man shuffles over to the young prince, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You must rest, lest you come down with an illness, too," Gaius adds.

The prince nods, kissing the pale hand affectionately before standing up to retire to his chambers. "Please tell me if there is any change," he says before closing the door behind him.

Merlin sits up from a stool, walking over to Gaius and the still body. "So, how do we reverse this process?" he inquires, his arms crossed as he looks over Thea's barely-rising chest.

"I've already applied a tincture. She should wake soon, but we will never be sure if it is really Thea," Gaius warns. "If it is not, then we will have no other choice but to use a reverse healing spell."

Merlin nods, still watching the live corpse.

Xxx

Thea is not sure where she is when she wakes up. The room is dark and damp, but she can see traces of light, blinking her eyes rapidly. A hand goes to her shoulder, trying to steady her.

"Thea," the familiar voice says. "It's Merlin."

She sits up, rubbing her head. "I have... I have a killer migraine," she says, kneading her temples. "What the hell is going on?" she croaks. Her mouth is dry, very dry, and it almost hurts to swallow whatever saliva might be left in her mouth.

"You were poisoned," Merlin answers, although not ready to admit that it was he who poisoned her.

"How long was I out?" she asks, although she has a feeling that it wasn't that long.

"A few hours," Merlin replies. "Are you hungry?" he asks. "I have some porridge here..."

Thea shakes her head. "No thank you," she responds. "But if you have anything for headaches, I'll take it."

As Thea downs the solution, she explains to Merlin her strange dreams.

"...and I slept with Arthur, right after," Thea finishes, but she stops dead in her sentence, obviously a little shocked. "I-It's not wrong, right?" she asks no one in particular. "Because I was just dreaming, right?" She looks a bit frantic, although Merlin will admit that she's still pretty.

Merlin gives her a solemn look, not ready to tell her that she had been possessed. He remains silent, looking on at her.

"Merlin?" she asks, looking for reassurance. He has no time to say anything, as the door bursts open. It's Gaius, carrying a basket of herbs and his remedies.

"She's awake," Gaius points out the obvious as he sets down his things, coming over to them. "What has she told you so far about the spirit?" Gaius asks.

Thea gives them both a confused look, but then it hits her: none of what she described was a dream in the least. She enchanted Arthur, she slept with him... It all felt quite surreal.

"She's only woken up a half hour ago," Merlin replies. Gaius gives him a look of disdain.

"Merlin, the spirit will come back with a vengeance," Gaius says. "We have only made it weaker by poisoning Thea..."

"Wait," Thea says, giving Merlin an accusatory glance. "_You_ are the one who poisoned me?" she asks.

Merlin gulps, knowing that once this is all done and over with, Thea will not hesitate to stick an arrow in him. "I had to," Merlin confesses. "I'm sorry-"

Thea laughs. "I didn't know you were as clever as that, Merlin," she chuckles.

Gaius looks at the two. "Thea, Merlin, we must clear this up, and soon," he says. Looking to Thea, he begins to explain what had happened to her. She nods, understanding.

"That ghoul was most definitely not my mother," Thea says once he is finished. "It didn't look like it had died in-in childbirth," she explains. "She definitely looked as though she was murdered. Plus, it was much too young to be my mother..."

"Thea, we will do everything in our power to separate your souls without harming you, but you must help us first. Merlin and I need to find out what caused this wandering spirit to be attracted to you before we do anything drastic."

She ponders for a moment. "I don't remember much, but I shall help you in every way I can."

xxx

Arthur does not sleep that night. All he can think about is Thea. All throughout the evening he yearns to visit her again, to see her beautiful face. It was an eerie thought: he thinks that she looks so pretty with her eyes closed like that.

He knows that if he closes his eyes, he will dream of her. He will dream of her dark brown curls and her bright smile, and that charming laugh of hers.

If Arthur were to keep his eyes open, then he would not miss out if Gaius were to come to him, bearing news of her state.

Arthur falls asleep after awhile, his dreams tainted with a certain brunette who leaves her lingering touch on every inch of him.

Xxx

By morning, Thea has relapsed. Merlin can tell because she hasn't woken before him. A night's rest can do wonders.

Last night, Thea had told him and Gaius of a young girl she knew that looked up to her dearly.

"Clarisse was her name," Thea says. "She was a girl around seventeen... Wild auburn hair and brilliant turquoise eyes," she describes. "Clarisse never admitted to it, and I always tried to not think much of it, but everyone else was sure that she was trying to _become_ me."

Thea continues, looking down. "Clarisse always went out hunting with me. She followed me like a puppy, copying the small things that I did, trying to get accustomed to my family. But one day, I just became so fed up with it... I had had too much to drink, and there were rumors floating about that she had been trying to flirt with Ulysses, who was courting me at the time... So I told it to her straight. I said to her that she would never be like me, and that I needed her to back off of him. At that point, I was telling her off, pointing out that she was a horrible hunter..." Thea recalls, her voice a straight tone all the way through. She doesn't look at Merlin or Gaius as she recalls these things, only staring into the hearth of the fire.

"Later that night Clarisse wanted to prove me wrong. She stole one of my bows and left a note, vowing to return with a bounty bigger than I could have ever brought." Thea gulps, her fingers digging into the edge of the table. "She didn't come back that day or the next."

"I led the hunting party myself. We found her in the ivy. It looked as though she had been attacked by some predatory creature, and it was hard to recognize her face."

Thea yawns, waking from Merlin's bed. Her face is still pale, and there are dark bags under her eyes from the last night. Hey once-friendly eyes have lost their charm, and she sits in a daze.

Merlin waits by the doorway. "You're up," he states. "Gaius is out right now, but-,"

Thea rolls her eyes. "What happened?" she asks, rubbing her temples furiously as she gets out of Merlin's bed, throwing the covers aside carelessly. "What am I doing here?"

Merlin gulps, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. "You were very ill, but I believe that you should be better now," Merlin says, his arms outstretched to her in case she falls. Thea ignores him, stumbling past as though she was hungover.

"I'm not hungry, don't bother trying to feed me," she says with a growl as she stumbles past him, her face set in a frown. Merlin knows that he should go after her, escort her to her room, but he also knows that she wouldn't let him anyways; to the stranger, he was just a serving boy.

So he lets Thea leave, but he's soon collecting his bag at the door, rushing out to the courtyard as he borrows a horse from Tyr.

"Just going out to collect some herbs," Merlin says off the top of his head. Tyr is used to his excuses, knowing that Merlin is usually venturing off to do an important errand. The stable boy nods, letting Merlin gallop past him.

Merlin knows that he should have brought somebody along with him, someone handy with a sword, but he can handle himself.

Besides, who would take care of Arthur while he was gone?

* * *

**Phew. Expect more fluffstuff in Chapter 8: Who is Thea, Really? Please continue to R&R: also, please note that I don't want to add everything in at once, so if you left suggestions this past week, I am working on inserting those into my story!**


End file.
